Why?
by carlotte
Summary: Sam fait une tentative de suicide après sa rupture avec Martin et une lettre provenant de sa souer.


« Chère Samantha, cela fait cinq ans aujourd'hui, cinq ans que tu m 'as abandonné. Te rappelles tu? Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que tu trouves un appartement car j'allais emménager avec Teddy et toi tu étais avec Tommy et donc que tu devais assumer ta vie seule sans mon aide. Tu m'en a voulu et je te comprends mais tu n'as jamais voulu me reparler ou me donner de tes nouvelles, en fait tu as toujours été qu'une petite gamine, tu n'as jamais su assumer tes choix ou même en faire. Il fallait toujours que tu hésites.

Quand Tommy t'a abandonné lors de tes 18 ans, tu as tué ton bébé, oui Samantha il était dans ton corps depuis deux semaines et tu l'as tué. Figures toi que j'ai retrouvé ta trace il y a une semaine dans le journal j'ai su que tu étais agent au FBI et c'est pour ça que je t'adresse cette lettre directement sur ton lieu de travail. L'article du New York Times disait que tu n'avais pas réussi à sauver une petite fille de la mort. As tu pris conscience que tu ne pourrais jamais sauver tout le monde Sam? Même moi, ta sœur, tu n'as pas réussi à me sauver. Je vais mourir dans cinq jours, le poison aura eu raison de moi. Je voulais aussi t'informer que tu es tata d'une petite Mélinda qui aura 2 ans dans trois jours. Mais elle aussi va m'abandonner puisque Teddy a réussi à avoir le droit de garde. Tout le monde m'a abandonné, seule la mort me tend les bras »

Ta sœur Tess

Bureau du FBI

Agent: Agent spade, une lettre pour vous.

Sam: Pour moi! Merci

Qui pouvait lui envoyer une lettre? Sûrement une énième lettre de menace pensa la jeune femme elle en avait eu beaucoup tout au long de sa carrière au FBI. Cette journée aura vraiment été pourrit jusqu'au bout, d'abord Martin qui lui avait annoncé qu'il souhaitait mettre un terme à leur relation, puis Jack qui s'en était mêlé. Maintenant elle recevait cette lettre. Elle la décacheta avec précaution et commença à la lire. Elle en fût immédiatement retournée et se dirigea en courant vers la sortie, les larmes aux yeux sous le regard interrogateur de Danny. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à ses collègues sa faiblesse.

Appartement de Samantha Spade

Elle pleurait sans cesse, sa sœur n'avait pas tord au fond, c'est vrai qu'elle avait tout raté dans sa vie. Elle repensa à Tommy, son premier grand amour à qui elle avait fait confiance, avec qui elle avait voulu avoir un bébé mais en voulant lui apprendre la nouvelle qu'elle était tombée enceinte, elle l'avait trouvé au lit avec une autre femme.

A qui pourrait elle dire ça? Danny, son meilleur ami ne comprendrait pas et lui poserait trop de questions. Elle repensa à cette petite fille qui était morte sous ses yeux, tuée de sang froid par son ravisseur.

Elle décrocha son téléphone et composa le 911, numéro de police secours:

Une hôtesse: Police secours bonsoir, que voulez vous?

Sam (en pleurant): Allez au 25 Privet drive, elle... elle va mourir.

l'hôtesse: Qui va mourir? Qui êtes vous?

Sam: Elle s'appelle Tess Lorens... C'est ma sœur.

Sam raccrocha son téléphone aussitôt. Au moins elle aurait sauvé quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Bureau du FBI

Danny était inquiet pour son amie, il ne l'avait jamais vu partir comme ça sans lui donner d'explications.

Danny: Martin, tu sais ce qu'elle a Sam?

Martin: Mise à part le fait qu'elle ne sait jamais ce qu'elle veut? Non.

Danny (intrigué et agacé que Martin parle de cette manière de Sam): qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

Martin: Je l'ai largué ce matin car je n'arrive plus à supporter ses petits caprices de mademoiselle est disponible quand elle veut.

Danny très énervé par les propos de son collègue, le plaqua au mur.

Danny: tu parles encore une fois de Sam comme tu viens de le faire et je te jure que c'est à mes caprices que tu vas avoir à faire!

Jack arriva alerté par les bruits

Jack: Oh! que se passe t il?

Danny: rien, Jack, on chahutait n'est ce pas Martin? (il lança un regard noir à Martin)

Martin (terrorisé par le regard de Danny): Euh oui, rien de spécial Jack.

Jack pas convaincu, repartit dans son bureau après tout ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois que Danny et Martin se prenaient la tête.

Danny: Je te jure que s'il arrive quoique ce soit à Sam, tu payeras très cher tes soins médicaux!

Martin: Ferme là Danny! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires!

Danny: Tes affaires sont mes affaires lorsqu'il s'agit de Sam!

Danny partit vers l'ascenseur laissant Martin penaud dans le couloir.

Parc en face du bureau du FBI

Danny (au téléphone): Sam... C'est encore moi, c'est le troisième message que je te laisse. Martin m'a dit que c'était finit. et... Bah je me suis dis que pour te changer les idées on pourrait se faire un ciné puis après se manger une énorme pizza. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, je vais me changer et je passe te chercher. Rappelle moi dés que tu auras eu mon message.

appartement de Samantha Spade

"Devant mon miroir, je regarde le teint blafard, d'une femme qui broie du noir" (parole trouvée sur internet)

Elle avait prit deux plaquettes entière de cachets d'aspirine en espérant que cela lui permettrait d'oublier tout ça. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser mais elle se entait tellement bien, elle n'entendait plus aucun bruit et ne distinguait que des formes. Malgré ça elle avait réussi à prendre un rasoir se trouvant dans sa salle de bain et à se tailladée les veines de se bras. Ses bras qui maintenant saignaient beaucoup. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle voulait en finir ou non. Elle marcha de travers en direction du bar et réussi à se servir de la vodka, elle qui d'habitude ne buvait que très peu, elle ne cessait de tremper ses lèvres dans cette substance à la couleur eau qui lui permettait de revivre les meilleurs moments de sa vie: son arrivé au FBI; Jack; Martin...

Elle était assise au milieu de son salon et elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle, ses bras lui faisaient mal mais elle n'avait jamais vécu cette sensation de planer, elle regarda de nouveau une photo où on la voyait à 14 ans en compagnie de sa sœur et de sa mère. Puis elle s'évanouit.

appartement de Danny

Danny avait un mauvais pressentiment, il sentait que tout n'était pas comme d'habitude et que quelque chose venait de se passer. Il ressentit une douleur dans ses bras comme si on venait de lui planter un coup de couteau.

Il faut vraiment que t'arrêtes d'être parano se dit il, Sam n'a tout simplement pas le moral à cause de ce connard de Martin. Mais un bon ciné sera sûrement un très bon remontant. Il troqua son costard cravate contre un jeans et une chemise décontractée. Il prit sa voiture en direction de l'appartement de Sam.

En arrivant il fût intrigué de voir les volets de l'appartement de Sam fermés elle qui d'habitude le guettait, son visage radieux à la fenêtre.

Danny il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes, tu vas finir par devenir fou à force de voir le mal partout. Pourquoi Martin l'a quitté je suis sur qu'elle l'aime toujours et qu'elle s'est vraiment détachée de Jack.

Le vent froid qui soufflait sur New York ce jour là, extirpa le jeune agent de ses pensés. Malgré qu'il essayait de se rassurer il monta les marches un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude.

Danny (en toquant à la porte): Sam! Ouvre moi c'est Danny, je sais que tu es là.

Mais personne ne lui ouvrit la porte, Danny toqua un peu plus fort, jusqu'à vraiment cogné contre la porte. Le voisin de palier de Sam sortit:

voisin: qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

Danny: Je sais que Mlle Spade est là mais elle refuse de me répondre, vous ne l'auriez pas vu?

Voisin: Elle est rentrée tout à l'heure elle avait l'air vraiment pas bien. D'ailleurs en y repensant j'ai entendu plusieurs bruit tout à l'heure.

Cette fois Danny commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, il tambourina de toutes ses forces à la porte. Puis il entendit une voix très faible l'appelée elle provenait de l'appartement, il reconnu directement cette voix, il l'avait entendu si souvent.

Par précaution il dégaina son arme et enfonça la porte de l'appartement.

Bureau du FBI

Jack: Fitzgerald! Dans mon bureau!

Martin qui était assis à son bureau en train de rédiger un rapport ferma les yeux, ce genre de phrase n'était généralement pas de bonne augure. Il rentra dans le bureau de son patron. Jack était assis à son bureau et fit mine de ne pas prêter attention lors de l'entrée de Martin. Le jeune agent se posta debout devant Jack.

Jack: Assieds toi

Martin: Je préfère rester debout.

Jack: Ce n'est pas une proposition, c'est un ordre!

Martin s'assit

Jack: Que s'est il passé entre toi et Danny tout à l'heure?

Martin: rien Jack, on chahutait c'est tout, tu connais Danny il...

Jack (l'interrompant): Martin arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, je te préviens que Vivian est rentrée chez elle et qu'elle ne pourra pas te défendre. Alors?

Martin: Tu n'as rien à savoir!

Jack se leva et prit Martin par le col

Jack: Bon maintenant tu vas t'expliquer car je sais pertinemment qu'il s'agit de Sam, et si tu ne veux pas avoir affaire à moi , dépêche toi de me dire ce qu'il se passe.

Martin: Ok, ok. J'ai rompu avec Sam ce matin et je l'ai dénigré et c'est pour ça qu'on s'est prit la tête avec Danny

Jack: Tu veux dire que tu as sauté Sam et que tu l'as laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette!

Martin: Je pense que tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner là dessus!

Jack: Où est elle?

Martin: Chez elle, enfin je crois!

Jack: Qu'est ce qui t'a prit Martin, ok tes affaires de cœurs ne me regarde pas, mais tu as laissé Sam seule alors que tu sais très bien que depuis la semaine dernière et la mort de cette petite fille elle ne va pas bien! J'espère pour toi qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé!

Jack partit très énervé de son bureau en direction du domicile de Sam, il en avait environ pour une demi heure de trajet.

Martin jeta de rage un coup de pied dans une des chaises du bureau, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il recevait des menaces en une journée.

Appartement de Sam

Danny avait réussi à enfoncer la porte, et ce qu'il vit était indescriptible, plusieurs objets était par terre et était cassé. Si Danny ne savait pas que Sam était sujette à des crises d'énervement il aurait pensé qu'il y avait eu une tempête qui était passée. Il rentra enjambant les divers objets qui était à terre.

Puis il l'a vit elle était allongée par terre et Danny aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était endormie si il n'avait pas vu la flaque de sang à côté d'elle.

Danny: Sam! Sam je t'en prie réveille toi!

Sam (très faiblement): Je suis désolée Danny.

Danny:Poupée, tu vas t'en sortir. On t'aime!

Sam (en se rendormant): Je l'ai tué

Danny ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait puis il se souvenu de cette petite fille. Sam n'avait rien pu faire puisque le ravisseur la tenait en otage, un pistolet sous le cou de la fillette. Dés qu'il avait vu qu'il était encerclé il avait tué de sang froid la petite. Sam était au première loge et c'était elle qui l'avait arrêté, il avait juré de se venger.

Danny sortit son portable et appela le 911, numéro d'urgence. Sam semblait être inconsciente. Danny lui prit la main.

Danny: Sam, l'ambulance va arriver, il ne faut pas que tu dormes. Beaucoup de personnes tiennent à toi. Personne n'est mort par ta faute. Tu ne vas pas mourir. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Je tiens à toi tu es comme ma petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eu, je ne pourrais jamais te perdre.

Danny ne parvenait pas à maîtriser ses larmes, il fallait que Sam s'en sorte, le contraire était impossible. Il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il ne ressentait pas de la simple amitié pour Sam mais un véritable amour. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Il continuait à lui tenir la main et à l'embrasser.

A son grand soulagement l'ambulance arriva assez vite. Les ambulanciers prirent Sam en charge. Danny en interpella un.

Danny: elle va s'en sortir?

ambulancier: Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et à mon avis il lui faudra un lavage d'estomac avec tout les médicaments qu'elle a avalé. Mais surtout un bon soutien psychologique. On l'emmène à St Vincent.

Danny: Quand pourrais je la voir?

Ambulancier: Attendez au moins quatre heures, vous avez un numéro sur lequel on peut vous joindre?

Danny lui tendit sa carte, et se mit à fouiller l'appartement. Il trouva la lettre de la sœur de Sam dans la salle de bain. Il la lut mais il lui semblait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

A ce moment, Jack déboula dans l'appartement.

Jack: Danny! Je viens de voir l'ambulance que s'est il passé?

Danny: Demande ça à Martin, il saura t'expliquer!

Jack: Je préfère avoir ta version.

Danny: Elle a essayé de faire le grand saut à cause de lui ou plutôt de vous deux! Jack, elle a prit deux plaquettes d'aspirine! Elle s'est retrouvée toute seule. Personne ne l'a aidé depuis la mort de Mélissa (la petite fille). Et qu'est ce que tu fous là?

Danny ne se maîtrisait plus, il ne cessait de revoir Sam plongée dans son sang. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que Sam est fait une tentative de suicide. Pas elle c'était impossible, jamais il ne l'avait vraiment vu pleurer. elle avait toujours son sourire. Et aujourd'hui elle avait réussi à mettre à jour sa faiblesse. Montrer qu'elle aussi était vulnérable et que là, la douleur était trop forte. Il serrait la lettre dans sa main, il préféra la garder pour lui seul pour le moment.

Jack quant à lui, n'arrivait pas à croire à cette situation et Danny l'avait clairement accusé d'être à l'origine des problèmes de Sam. Il n'avait pas tord mais ils devaient se montrer fort pour pouvoir aider Sam au mieux.

Jack: Martin m'a expliqué pourquoi tu t'es énervé ce matin, et je voulais prendre des nouvelles de Sam.

Il n'avait même pas finit sa phrase que Danny était déjà partit avec la voiture de Jack en direction du domicile de Martin, il ne préféra pas prendre la sienne comme ça il avait les clés de sa voiture et la voiture de Jack personne ne pourrait le rattraper. Jack comprit l'attention du jeune agent et prit son portable

Jack (au téléphone): Martin... C'est Malone, écoutes moi et ferme là, tu vas t'enfermer chez toi et n'ouvrir à personne sous aucun prétexte et encore moins à Danny. Seule Vivian va arriver chez toi, dés qu'elle est là enfermes toi.

J'arrive dans une demi heure. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'explique ce qu'il se passe.

Ensuite Jack prévenu Vivian pour lui dire qu'elle passe chez Martin et veiller à ce qu'il ne quitte pas son domicile. Il l'a mit au courant de l'hospitalisation de Sam.

Appartement de Martin

Martin avait suivit les conseils de Jack en fermant tous ses volets et en s'enfermant à double tour, Vivian était là et semblait anxieuse. Mais lui ne savait toujours rien de la situation, il se demandait pourquoi il fallait qu'il se méfie autant de Danny. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se prenait la tête avec lui.

Vivian essayait d'envisager l'état dans lequel devait être Danny. Elle espérait que Jack arrive à l'intercepter avant qu'il n'arrive au domicile de Martin. Elle concevait la haine que devait ressentir Danny à l'égard de Martin. Elle fût extirpée de ses pensées justement par Martin.

Martin: Viv, Jack n'a pas le droit de me retenir contre mon gré. Je suis un grand garçon et je suis capable d'affronter Danny. Ce n'est pas non plus un dangereux serial killer qui veut ma peau!

Vivian: Là, maintenant, tout de suite? Je pense sincèrement que tu ne ferais pas le poids face à Danny et même si je sais que ce n'est pas un serial killer, je suis certaine que lui aussi peut vraiment se montrer violent, en particulier dans ce genre de situation.

Martin: Mais merde dites moi ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi je vois de la tristesse et de la peur dans tes yeux, pourquoi je ne sais rien. Pourquoi?

Vivian: Martin il faut que tu saches que...

A ce moment une voix se fit entendre derrière la porte d'entrée

Danny (en rage): Martin! T'a intérêt à ouvrir cette porte sinon je la défonce! Je te donnes 10 secondes 1...2...3...

Vivian (à voix basse): Martin, va te cacher quelque part moi je m'occupe de Danny, et surtout ne fait aucun bruit.

Danny:5...6... Fitzgerald je te jure que si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte...

Martin (à voix basse): Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

Vivian: Martin c'est un ordre!

Martin s'exécuta. Vivian se tourna vers la porte d'entrée qui ne tiendrait plus longtemps en raison des coups de pied répétés de Danny.

Vivian: Danny, c'est Vivian, je t'en prie calmes toi

Danny: Vivian, qu'est ce que tu fous là?

Vivian: Si tu te calmais d'abord , je pourrais peut être t'expliquer

Danny (toujours derrière la porte): Me calmer! Mais tu as vu ce que ce salaud à fait à Sam?

Vivian (d'une voix douce): Je sais ce qui est arrivée à Sam, mais Martin n'en est pas complètement responsable, et ça m'étonnerais que Sam ait besoin que tu t'énerves pour le moment. Elle a besoin de notre aide à tous.

Danny se tut et réfléchit à ce que Vivian venait de lui dire. elle n'avait pas tord au fond. Mais pourquoi Martin avait il lâché Sam comme ça?

Danny: Laisse moi rentrer!

Vivian: seulement si tu me jures de ne pas me casser la figure

Danny: Promis

Vivian lui ouvrit la porte Danny était assis par terre et pleurait, il évacuait le stress de toute une journée, une journée que jamais il ne parviendrait à oublier. Il s'adossa contre l'épaule de son amie.

"I'll cry on your shoulder.  
You're a friend." (cry de James Blunt"

Danny: Tu sais quand j'ai vu Sam par terre, dans son sang je me suis souvenu de mes parents et le sang, il y avait beaucoup de sang et moi je ne savais pas quoi faire, je suis resté là, à les regarder je ne crois que je n'ai même pas pleuré sur le moment. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu peur de perdre Sam. quand je l'ai vu j'ai su aussi que ce n'était pas que de l'amitié mais je ressens un amour fou pour Sam.

Vivian: Danny si tu n'as rien fait pour tes parents c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, c'était trop tard. Tu les as veillé c'est déjà beaucoup. Sam va s'en sortir grâce à toi. Tu sais je crois que tu dois aussi des excuses à Martin et tu devrais vraiment déclarer ton amour à Sam

Danny: Il doit vraiment me prendre pour un fou.

Vivian: ça c'est sur, il a vraiment cru que tu allais le tuer.

A ce moment Jack arriva, il fût soulagé de voir Danny dans les bras de Vivian, il savait que maintenant il pouvait les laisser. il se dirigea vers l'hôpital.

Martin se dirigea vers Danny et Vivian, il était honteux de la réaction qu'il avait eu face à Sam et maintenant elle était à l'hôpital par sa faute.

Danny: Martin?

Vivian: Je crois que je vais vous laisser, venez prendre un café chez moi après on ira voir Sam après.

Danny: Ok merci Vivalina!

Elle était heureuse que la tension entre ces deux imbéciles commençait à disparaître.

Danny: Je crois que je te dois des excuses.

Martin: Il y a une façon dit moi ce qu'à Sam

Danny: elle a fait une tentative de suicide

Martin: quoi?

Martin se mit à pleurer, Danny lui mit la main sur l'épaule

Danny: Tu sais Martin je ne crois pas que ce soit de ta faute, tu es juste « la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase »

Martin: alors as tu une raison pour me dire pourquoi Sam s'est retrouvée à l'hôpital?

Danny (en sortant la lettre): Je crois, regarde

Martin lut la lettre

Martin: comment une sœur peut écrire ça?

Danny: Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit elle qui l'est écrit?

Martin: Pourquoi et qui aurait pu écrire ça?

Danny: Déjà, je ne vois pas pourquoi sa sœur lui aurait écrit si elle ne se parle plus et ensuite l'affaire de Mélissa n'est parut dans aucun journaux.

Martin: tu penses à tommy le ravisseur de Mélissa?

Danny: Regarde Sam a eu l'air d'avoir une aventure avec un Tommy.

Martin: Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de vérifier on va voir la sœur à Sam. elle habite à deux pas d'ici.

Danny: Ok

appartement de la sœur à Sam

Danny: Bonjour Mme, FBI nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions?

Tess: Allez y entrez

Martin: nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, êtes vous la maman d'une petite Mélinda?

Tess: Oui mais elle est partit avec son père cette semaine, je suis divorcée. Pourquoi il lui est arrivé quelque chose?

Danny: non ne vous inquiétez pas, connaissez vous Samantha Spade?

Tess (sur ses gardes): Oui c'est ma sœur, pourquoi ces questions?

Danny: Lui avez vous envoyé une lettre ces derniers temps?

Tess: quoi? non on ne se parle plus depuis 5 ans. Mais ce matin une ambulance est venue ils ont dit que c'était de la part de ma sœur car je prenais du poison. n'importe quoi!

Martin: merci Mme

Tess: attendez que s'est il passé?

Danny: Sam a fait une tentative de suicide

Martin: Je crois que vous devriez allez la voir.

Il lui tendit le numéro de la chambre de Sam, Tees hésita puis le prit.

Après avoir bu un café chez Vivian, ils se rendirent tous ensemble en direction de l'hôpital St Vincent

Martin (à Jack): Jack je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

Jack: Danny m'a expliqué pour la lettre, je m'excuse de m'être emporté

Danny: On peut la voir?

Jack: Oui mais un par un, et on s'est dit que tu devrais y aller en premier.

Danny: merci

chambre de Sam

Danny eut un choc en voyant ce petit bout de femme, si pâle et si faible elle ouvrit les yeux dés qu'il fut entré

Danny: Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, désolé.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit la main.

Sam: Danny, je suis désolée

Danny: Je pense que j'aurai réagi pareil, le plus important est que tu t'en sortes maintenant.

Sam: Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Danny: Super Danny toujours à la rescousse je t'ai pas dis que je me suis fais engager par Superman!

Sam: Les autres vont bien?

Danny: Tu te soucies encore des autres alors que tu es sur un lit d'hôpital. Sam on a trouvé la lettre.

Sam: Ah?

Danny: elle ne provient pas de ta sœur mais de Tommy.

Sam: Tommy?

Danny: Le ravisseur de Mélissa. D'après la lettre tu as eu une aventure avec lui lors de ta jeunesse, c'est vrai?

Sam: Il...il s'appelle Tommy Dietrick.

Danny: tu ne l'as pas reconnu mais lui si et il s'est vengé.

Sam: Mon dieu, Danny qu'est ce que je vais devenir?

Elle se mit à pleurer, Danny la prit dans ses bras.

Danny: tu vas t'en sortir, je le sais

Danny devait maintenant laisser la place aux autres car Sam devait se reposer. Il se dirigea vers la porte puis se retourna et put lire tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle dans ses yeux.

Danny: Sam?

Sam: Hum

Danny: Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément le moment mais je voulais te dire que je t'aime

Sam releva la tête et fixa Danny d'un regard emplit d'espoir. Danny sortit doucement de la chambre.

Les membres de l'équipe y allèrent un par un. Martin s'excusa et lui demanda d'accepter son amitié. Sam lui tendit les bras.

Le lendemain 9h00

Elle réfléchissait sur ce qu'elle avait fait, une connerie de plus dans sa vie, les paroles de Danny revenaient sans cesse. Elle aussi avait des sentiments pour ce ténébreux aux yeux bruns. Elle repensait aussi aux paroles de Martin, le jeune homme l'avait lâché car elle avait eu peur de révéler au grand jour ses sentiments. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire à Danny, les hommes étaient si compliqués, ils refusent de comprendre des situations qui peuvent paraître embarrassantes pour les femmes. C'est vrai, imaginons qu'une femme sorte avec plusieurs mecs en un an on dirait d 'elle que c'est une traînée alors qu'un homme on se contenterait de dire que c'est un Dom Juan.

Sam fût interrompue dans ses pensées car on venait de toquer à la porte.

Sam: Entrez!

Une jeune femme blonde sui semblait hésitez à entrer passa sa tête par la porte

femme: Sam?

Sam: Généralement on m'appelle Mlle Spade

femme: Je peux rentrer

Sam: Oui

La femme posa un beaucoup de rose blanche sur la table de nuit de Sam. c'était ses fleurs préférés, comment pouvait elle savoir

femme: ça fait cinq ans

Sam: Tess?

Tess: Ouais Sam c'est moi.

Sam: Comment, pourquoi?

Tess: Tes collègues sont venus me voir, ils étaient inquiets pour toi, ils ont cru que je t'avais envoyé une lettre et ils m'ont dit que tu étais ici.

Sam: tu dois être contente, pour une fois je suis faible et toi tu es forte, tu n'as jamais été là et maintenant tu reviens.

Tess: Je me suis rachetée, et j'ai préféré couper les ponts avec toi il y a cinq ans car tu es parties sans me donner de nouvelles. Tu sais j'ai arrêté la drogue, je suis clean maintenant.

Sam: Tu m'as dit ça quand maman avait des crises de folie, et qu'elle retournait tout sur son passage aussi! Où étais papa? Parti dans un pays étranger faire la guerre à l'autre bout de la planète, je comptais sur toi, j'avais 8 ans et toi tu revenais défoncer!

Tess: Maman ne t'a jamais touché et ça grâce à moi, plus je partais, plus elle était calme et tu le sais, je lui rappelais trop papa. Sam tu peux m'en vouloir mais ne dit pas que je n'ai jamais été là pour toi.

Sam: Pourquoi tu ne m l'as jamais dit?

Tess: As tu cherché à en parler, tu n'as jamais voulu parler de maman, elle est vivante pourtant, elle parle de toi.

Sam: elle est dans un asile et elle parle de moi?

Tess: Il parait que papa essaie de prendre des nouvelles par téléphone et elle parle de toi elle croit juste que tu es morte.

Sam: Morte?

Tess: ça fait 15 ans qu'elle ne t'a pas vu!

Sam: Qu'est ce que je dois faire Tess?

Tess: Déjà soit accepter les sentiments de l'agent Taylor ou les rejeter, si tu savais comme il parlait de toi, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer pour que je vienne te voir.

Sam: Je crois que je vais les accepter.

Tess: Il faut que j'y aille, passe me voir à l'occasion j'ai une petite fille de 2 ans qui adorait connaître sa tante. J'ai tant de choses à te dire.

Sam: Merci d'être passée Tess, à l'occasion...

Elle demanda à sortir de l'hôpital dés le lendemain et ceux malgré les contestations du médecin disant qu'elle avait besoin d'un soutien psychologique au saint même de l'enceinte médicale. Elle prit un taxi et se rendit à son domicile.

Domicile de Samantha Spade

Elle ouvrit la porte, et des flashs back lui vinrent à l'esprit, elle se revoyait en train de pleurer et en train de lire cette lettre. Puis elle repensa à ceux qui la hanterait toute sa vie, elle se revoyait prendre la plaquette d'aspirine puis avaler les cachets un à un. C'était là que sa crise d'énervement avait commencé, elle s'était mise à jeter tout ce qui lui passa sous la main. Personne ne pouvait la contrôler dans ces cas là.

Elle ramassa un vase, puis regarda le bordel qui régnait dans son appartement, elle n'avait pas encore la force morale pour affronter tout ça et revivre le pire jour de sa vie. Elle reprit donc le sac qui contenait ses affaires, redescendit les marches en sens inverse et héla un taxi.

Sam (au chauffeur de taxi) : Domicile de Danny Taylor dans le Bronx s'il vous plaît.

Danny avait fait le choix d'habiter dans un quartier dit difficile pour ne pas oublier d'où il venait et toutes les batailles et les sacrifices qu'il avait dût faire pour arriver à intégrer l'équipe à la recherche des personnes disparus dirigée par Jack Malone.

Il ne s'était jamais plaint de violence ou de dérangement.

Malgré cela, lorsque Sam descendit du taxi, elle se sentit mal, elle avait l'impression que tout le monde la regardait de travers, c'était la première fois qu'elle allait chez Danny, il lui avait donné son adresse lorsqu'il avait été prit en otage dans une banque et qu'il avait été à l'hôpital, il avait donc donné son adresse à Sam pour qu'elle lui prenne des affaires mais au dernier moment il lui avait dit que c'était Raphy qui s'en chargerait. Elle n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi, mais maintenant elle comprenait que Danny préférait sans doute qu'elle n'y aille pas seule.

Elle resserra sa veste et monta les escaliers en direction du domicile de Danny.

Sam : Danny ! Ouvre moi c'est Sam !

Personne ne répondit. Elle insista mais toujours aucune réponse, alors qu'elle allait partir, un gamin qui devait avoir environ 8 ans descendit d'un étage supérieur.

Gamin : Hey ! Tu cherches Serpacio ?

Sam : Serpacio ?

Gamin : Enfin Dan, si tu préfères !

Sam (assez amusée par le gamin) : Euh.. oui, tu sais où il se trouve ?

Gamin (comme une évidence) : Bah il est au " Bock ", on est mercredi

Sam : Au " Bock " ?

Gamin : Ah les femmes, j'vous jure, toutes les mêmes. Allez viens j'temmènes ! Tu t'appelles comment ?

Sam : Sam et toi ?

Gamin : J'mapelle Elliot mais Serpacio m'appelle Al Pacino

Sam : Ah ouais, pourquoi ?

Elliot : Parce que je veux devenir flic comme lui !

Alors qu'elle suivait Elliot en direction du " Bock " elle se surprit à sourire. Ce gamin d'à peine 9 ans arrivait à la faire rire. Elle se disait qu'elle avait faillit rater ça. Elle était heureuse pour Danny, il avait vécu des choses difficiles pendant sa jeunesse et maintenant c'était devenu un grand frère, un exemple pour tous ces gosses. Elle se demanda ce qu'était ce fameux " Bock ", ça ressemblait à un nom de bar mais elle savait que Danny n'avait jamais replongé et de toute manière Elliot ne l'aurait jamais conduit là bas.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au " Bock " et la jeune femme se mit à rire de bon cœur, le " Dock " était en fait un terrain de foot improvisé. Mais Sam n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Elliot : Serpacio est là haut

Sam se remit à rire de plus belle quand elle vit Danny en train de faire l'arbitre sur le terrain. Il était habillé en short et en marcel ce qui le rendait ridicule mais d'autant plus séduisant.

Elliot : Tu l'aimes ?

Sam : Hein ?…Quoi ?

Elliot : Danny tu l'aimes ?

Sam : A vrai dire je ne sais pas.

Elliot : Il a eu peur pour toi, tu sais ?

Sam : C'est lui qui te l'as dit ?

Elliot : Non mais il y a deux jours, il devait y avoir le tournoi de foot de la cité et il est pas venu car il m'a dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa princesse.

Sam : Qu'est ce qui te fais dire que c'était de moi qu'il parlait ?

Elliot : Car il n'y a pas 36 femmes dont il se trimballe tous les jours la photo dans la poche.

Sam le regarda et se mit à observer Danny. Il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Elle se demanda s'il avait sa photo dans son short.

Elliot : Caches toi derrière ce mur, je vais le chercher.

Et avant que Sam ait pu protester, il se mit à courir en direction de Danny.

Elliot : Serpacio !

Danny : Hey Pacino, le match n'est pas encore finit, on jouera au policier après.

Elliot : J'crois qu'pour toi l'match est finit, ya quelqu'un qui t'attend derrière l'mur là haut.

Danny : Qui ?

Elliot : Connais pas mais ça urge apparemment.

Danny (intrigué) : Ok, tu me remplaces j'arrive

Elliot (alors que Danny s'éloigne) : Je ne crois pas que tu vas la lâcher de si tôt.

Danny s'approcha du mur et vit Sam.

Danny : Sam, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Sam : Danny ou plutôt Serpacio, j'ai réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit et je suis d'accord.

Danny : C'est vrai ? Enfin je veux dire tu es sûre ?

Comme réponse elle l'embrassa.

Danny : Sam, jure moi que tu ne recommenceras plus jamais ça.

Sam : Je te le promets.

Danny : Si on montait chez moi ?

Ils montèrent chez Danny et firent vous voyez ce que je veux dire

Le lendemain

Danny : Sam, réveille toi, il faut y aller maintenant

Sam : Danny il faut que je te dises quelque chose.

Danny : Je t'écoutes

Sam : Je vais donner ma lettre de démission à Jack.

Danny : Quoi ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça Sam, tu es une très bonne agent et…

Sam (l'interrompant) : Et quoi? Je ne sais même pas reconnaître une fausse lettre de ma sœur.

Elle partit précipitamment laissant Danny seul dans ses pensées.

Bureau du FBI

Jack sortit précipitamment de son bureau après avoir reçu la lettre de démission de Sam. Il lui en voulait , non pas d'avoir couché avec lui, Martin et enfin Danny. Non il lui en voulait de vouloir fuir ses problèmes et de faire la politique de l'autruche. Mais pour l'instant il devait se concentrer sur une nouvelle affaire.

Table de débriefing

Jack (tout en accrochant la photo au tableau blanc): Il s'agit de Lucas Kortis, 45 ans, il a disparut après avoir dit à sa femme qu'il allait chercher des cigarettes. Danny va voir sa femme, Martin interroge ses collègues de travail, Viv et moi on va effectuer une enquête de voisinage.

Martin: Où est Sam?

Jack: Martin je crois t'avoir dit qu'on a du boulot!

Sam les observait depuis le couloir, elle se disait que maintenant elle était seule au monde, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il en était avec Danny.

Une heure plus tard, bureau de débriefing

Jack: Bien comme vous le savez, Mme Kortis a reçu une demande de rançon.

A ce moment Sam arriva comme si de rien n'était.

Sam: Je m'occupe des relevés téléphoniques!

Jack lui sourit et chiffonna sa lettre de démission. Danny sourit à Sam avec un sourire qui était bourré de sous entendus.

Sam savait que ce métier était faite pour elle ou était ce elle qui était faite pour ce métier? Peu importe elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autres. Elle renvoya son sourire à Danny et ils se mirent au travail.

1 mois plus tard, appartement de Danny

Danny: Pourquoi es tu déjà debout mon ange, c'est samedi aujourd'hui et Jack ne nous a pas prévenu qu'il y avait une affaire.

Sam: Moi j'ai plusieurs affaires.

Danny: Tu fais détectives privés maintenant?

Sam: non, mais c'est l'ouverture des soldes et j'ai promis à Tess et à Mélinda de les y emmener et c'est une journée entre FEMMES

Danny: Aaaaaa, je sens que je vais aller emmener Nicky au stade, je lui ai juré de réussir à avoir un autographe.

Sam: tu devrais emmener Serpacio, il serait heureux!

Danny: Bonne idée, bonne journée alors

« Maladie terrible qui se saisit surtout des âmes jeunes, ardentes et toutes neuves à la vie et l'amour de la mort; c'est l'obstiné suicide » (Alfred De Vigny)

Fin


End file.
